I Love My Boyfriend
by gorgeousbowneyesslash
Summary: One Shot. Possibly more if you review! Harry and Draco are in Diagon Ally one day when something in a new clothing store catches both their eyes. Not much plot, sweetness, fluff, gay pride and more! HPDM side RWHG and FWOC
1. Chapter 1

_**I Love My Boyfriend**_

_**By gorgeousbowneyes**_

One Shot

-

They were walking down Diagon Ally when they saw it. Something spectacular, very different and totally not what you'd expect to find in the magical shopping street. They were totally surprised to see it there, but something in it caught his eye.

It was a muggle clothing store. Well, at least that's what it looked like to the two nearly out of their teen's teenagers. What's more it was a female clothes store. They were both thinking along the lines of what the heck is that doing here? The darker haired boy looked to the blonde next to him and wondered if he'd seen the particular article of clothing that had caught said dark haired boy's eye earlier. Nope, obviously not, as he was still gaping at it in horror at the thought that somehow muggle clothes had gotten into Diagon Ally. He grinned.

"Harry! There you are," a female voice said from behind him. The dark haired boy turned to see a female witch coming towards him, none other than his friend of seven and a half years, Hermione Granger. "We were wondering when you two would get here," she said, coming to a stop in front of him. Fighting through the crowds behind her came a rather disgruntled Ronald Weasley, desperately trying to catch up to his girlfriend.

"Jeez, Hermione, you walk so fast! How'd you get through those crowds so easily?" Ron panted as he finally made it over to the other three people.

"Easy, Ron. Just put a Move-Aside charm on yourself and the people just seem to move around you." Hermione said as if to a five year old. "Simple."

"Easy for you to say," Ron mumbled. "You already knew there was such a spell! You could have shared that knowledge with me!" Even though they were dating, they still constantly bickered just like they used to. Harry supposed that no matter what, his best friends weren't going to change.

"Hello to you two as well, thanks for noticing me, I feel totally loved," the other boy with Harry said, earning a shove in the ribs from him.

"What Draco means to say is, 'Hello Hermione and Ron! So pleased to see you again, I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice!'" Harry said with a snort.

"Ha-ha," Draco said in a totally 'I'm not amused' voice. "When would I ever be pleased to see the Weasel and soon to be Weasellette?" he said, although in not an unkind way.

"That's OK, Harry," Ron said, ignoring the fact that it was Draco who just spoke, "I wouldn't want the ferret to be pleased to see me anyhow." There was a slight pause, and then all four burst out laughing. Name calling had been left behind at Hogwarts halfway through their seventh year when Ron and Hermione had found out that Harry and Draco had been dating since the start of their sixth year and were very much in love.

"So what have you two been up to this morning?" Hermione asked, turning her attention back to the two teens they had just met up with.

"Oh, you know, the usual stuff, going through the Ally, looking around at the stores and things. Shopping. Need I say more?" Harry almost groaned.

"There's nothing wrong with a little bit of shopping, Harry!" Draco all but pouted at him. They'd had this argument many, many times.

"I don't have anything against a little shopping, only with your definition of a 'little bit' of shopping, Draco!" Harry teased slightly. Ron and Hermione laughed.

"Harry! You can never have too much shopping!" Hermione said, joining in the argument on Draco's side.

"Exactly what she said, see? Two against one, I win!" Draco said gleefully, jumping over to Hermione and wrapping his arms around her. "She is exactly right!"

"Nu-ah! Ron agrees with me, don't you Ron?"

"Uhhh,"

"See? Now we're back to two all. Gonna have to find another way to prove your point, Draco." Harry watched as Draco released Hermione, with a nearly silent, 'I hate your boyfriend' to her, making her giggle, and stuck out a big bottom lip in a gorgeous pout. Harry's breath caught slightly at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend.

"Ahem. Yes. Now, what were we talking about?" Ron asked, breaking the intense stares the two other boys were sending each other.

Snapping out of his sudden burst of lust for his boyfriend, Harry turned back to his oldest friends. "Sorry. We get a little carried away when shopping is involved."

"Hey Hermione," Ron started. "What's that store there? I've never seen it before, and it has muggle clothes in it!" Ron said, pointing to the shop that Harry and Draco had been looking at just a few minutes earlier.

"Wow where did that come from?" Hermione said, suddenly shocked. "How did Supré get into Wizarding society?"

"What's that you say?" another voice said from behind them. They turned to see Fred, for once minus his twin George.

"Fred!" Ron exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing really, I'm just on a break from the shop, George is still there keeping an eye on things. We can't both leave at the same time you see," Fred said, clarifying the unspoken question regarding the absence of his twin. "Did you say something about that shop just before?" he asked, pointing to the silver and white decked out shop that had bright pink lettering spelling out the name Supré.

"Yeah. It's a muggle girls and ladies clothing chain store from the muggle world. It's really, really popular, at least to muggles. I've heard that their budget for a day alone is near on forty thousand pounds. I was just thinking out loud about what it's doing here?" Hermione explained.

"I was talking to the manger of it the other day when I was taking a break, too. Well, the third manager. They have four you know, plus one for the security guys who don't do merchandising. Yeah, she was explaining that the staff are all wizards, no muggles involved in the day to day running of the store. It got there 'coz one of the owners was a Squib and knows about us. He decided finally to put the stores into the wizarding world, since teenagers these days are wearing muggle clothes more and more for everyday wear." Well that explains the presence of the obviously muggle store in an obviously wizarding shopping ally, Harry thought.

"OH! Harry! Look at that shirt!" Draco suddenly exclaimed. He was pointing in the direction of the article of clothing that had caught Harry's eye earlier, and sure enough, Draco was ogling the very same shirt.

The others all looked to the way Draco was pointing, and back to the two, and then back at the shirt, and then burst out laughing. Draco ran over to it, into the obviously female store and stood in front of it, the wheels already turning in his head with what he could do with something like that. Harry laughed at the fact that it had taken him so long to notice it.

"Alrighty then you guys, I'm gonna head off, I have a lunch date with the third manager from here," he said, spying her coming out of the store. She'd just spotted him and was making her way over to where the group was standing. She noticed the squealing Draco, and a dark haired boy walking towards him, at the print tees section and blushed.

"Hi," she said, finally making it to where they were standing.

"Hey, Lana. This is my little brother ickle Ronnikins, his girlfriend Hermione, and over there is Draco and Harry, but their currently obsessed with themselves and that tee-shirt," Fred introduced. "Everyone, this is Lana."

"Hi," she said again. "How are you all?" Ron and Hermione made small one syllable affirmative replies and left it at that.

"Right, so we good to go?" Fred asked, holding out his arm in a very gentlemanly way. She took his arm and nodded. "See you all later," Fred said, departing. He called out to Draco and Harry who were talking fervently about something, Draco waving one of the shirts around on its hanger, "See you two later!" They looked up from their discussion, Harry holding up his hand in a slight wave, and Draco smiling and nodding at him. Then they went back to discussing whatever it was they were talking about. With that Fred and Lana disappeared into the crowds.

Hermione sighed, glancing at the store. "I love and hate this store at the same time," she said to Ron. They were walking towards where Harry and Draco were arguing.

"Why's that?" Ron asked.

"Well, some of the clothes are really good, and quite cheaply priced too. But the whole atmosphere of the shops and the attendants reek of the popular kids at school. It reminds me of muggle primary school with the bitchy, catty, popular girls who wanted nothing to do with the smart girls."

"Oh," Ron said, not really understanding the emotions that that could bring up in Hermione. Probably because he was a guy, and that he'd been brought up as a wizard. Everything she'd just said had not much meaning to him, but he knew it was important to her. "Do you want to go in then?"

"Yeah, definitely. The clothes are hot in there! It's going to be good not having to go out into muggle London all the time to get new clothes." They walked past Harry and Draco, indicating that they were going to have a look further inside. They soon realised that they could get lost in there, seeing the slowly ascending store with three levels.

"Oh Merlin, we're never getting out of here," Ron complained.

-

Harry walked over to Draco, leaving the other three behind. Draco was holding one of the tee-shirts up and looking at it, then as he saw Harry approaching him, turned and held it up against himself, looking at his boyfriend gleefully. Harry chuckled.

"What possible use could you have for a shirt like that?" Harry said, laughing. "And besides, it's for females!"

Draco looked at him, pouting once again. He was really going to have to stop sticking that lip out in public, it made Harry want to kiss him hard and deep right there and then. But he controlled the urge, knowing that although they were comfortable with their relationship, public displays of affection could cause altercations, not to mention the fact that the press were still hot after anything of Harry they could get, as he'd only defeated the evil Dark Lord a few months previously. Shots of him snogging his boyfriend, although hot, were not something he wanted to see splashed all over the Daily Prophet. So he resisted.

"Harry, this shirt is perfect! And it doesn't matter that it's from a female store, its big and baggy, see?" He pointed to a manikin that was wearing a similar shirt of the same pattern but with a different print. "The girls are meant to wear them like off the shoulder or hitched up with a belt around the hips. You could get away with it easily though."

"Whoa! Hold up a minute. I'm not wearing that outlandish thing! You like it, you wear it."

Draco pouted at him. "Does that mean you don't love me???" he asked, a mix of accusatory, upset and teasing mixed into his voice.

"No! Of course not, baby. It's just a shirt. Just 'coz I don't want to wear it doesn't mean that I don't love you!"

"Well what am I supposed to think if you refuse to wear a tee that says 'I love my boyfriend'???"

"It says 'I heart my boyfriend,' baby, not 'I love.' See? It has a little red symbol in the shape of a heart?" Harry said teasingly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever, they mean the same thing." Just then, Fred called out to them, shouting a goodbye, a girl they hadn't noticed before on his arm. They waved back, then went back to talking.

"Look, babe, if you love it so much, I'll buy it for you and you can wear it. See, that shows that I love you. I'm giving you a shirt that says it after all."

Draco laughed and looked at him joyfully. "Yeah, OK," he replied. "I'll wear it all the time! I'll even put it on straight away after we buy it!"

Harry laughed at his boyfriend's enthusiasm, taking the shirt out of Draco's hands that he'd been waving about as they talked, and walked to the cash register to pay for the damn thing. He noticed another shirt that said "I heart myspace" and wondered what the heck myspace was, and then another that said "It's all about House." Some of these things were really weird and he had no idea why any muggle would put them on a shirt.

-

Half an hour later found the two walking up Diagon Ally, having left Ron and Hermione behind at Supré, as Hermione was trying on practically the whole store. If the store hadn't have been all female, Harry was sure Draco would have been right there with her, and counted himself lucky. Poor Ron.

He glanced at his boyfriend, who was clad in black skinny jeans, a long sleeved black top under the 'I love my boyfriend' top. Surprisingly, he looked hot in it, and Harry couldn't help but think it suited him. The white shirt with black writing really was a good looking shirt on him. But then everything looked good on Draco.

Harry proceeded to tell him he looked hot in his new shirt. They were laughing and joking, and getting a lot of stares. People obviously had no illusions about their relationship with Draco wearing that shirt. He glanced around, a smile on his face from the joke Draco had just made about him looking hot in nothing at all, to see a girl about his age staring at them, make a short gasping noise which she tried to cover by holding a hand to her mouth. He looked to her eyes and expected to see shock or horror on her face, but was surprised and shocked himself to see barely restrained humour and was that a little bit of lust in her eyes? She looked away really suddenly as he caught her eyes though and he couldn't be sure. She was still holding her hand to her mouth, and he though he saw that she was practically biting down on it rather than covering her shock.

What the heck was up with that? He decided to ignore it and keep walking. He looked to Draco who was also looking at the girl he had been staring at.

"Strange girl," Draco commented, and they kept walking. Suddenly Draco and Harry both felt a tap on their shoulders and a very quietly said "excuse me?" Harry turned to see the same girl standing behind them. This was getting weird. He noticed that she was actually quite hot, and had he not been gay and totally in love with his boyfriend, he would probably be attracted to her. But he wasn't which made it even weirder. What was a pretty girl like her doing coming up to the two of them who were obviously involved (with each other, he thought, nearly laughing)?

"Hi!" she started, rushing, as she was obviously embarrassed and flushed for approaching two strangers. "I just wanted to say to you that I thing the fact that you are so openly displaying your relationship is a really brave thing to do and that I respect you for it. All the homophobes out there can go fuck themselves, and I'm glad that you're proud enough to display the fact that you love each other," she said, indicating the shirt.

"Uhhhh," Harry said, at a loss for words. He looked at Draco, who was going red and had suddenly wrapped his arms around himself, covering said tee-shirt. For all the girl's kind words, he had suddenly gone self conscious about it.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" the girl said. "I've made you uncomfortable. I'm such an idiot, sorry. I should have known you wouldn't have wanted to hear such things from a stranger!"

"No, no," Harry said, finally getting his wits back. "Thank you, for what you said. It's, uh, nice to know that not everybody has a prejudice against homosexuality." He saw the girl blush. She was twisting the ends of her hair, obviously a nervous habit. There was a sudden awkward silence. A friend of the girl's suddenly came over and grabbed her arm.

"Sorry about her guys, she's a little bit blonde when she wants to be. How she manages to get top grades at uni I'll never know!" the girl's friend said, dragging her off by the arm.

Draco and Harry stood and stared at each other dumbstruck. Harry suddenly shrugged and turned back the way they were walking.

"What strange girls," Draco said finally.

"You have to admit though, she gave us a great compliment."

"She did, didn't she," Draco said thoughtfully. Suddenly he turned back around and raced back after the girl. He stopped her and spoke some words with her, she smiled and nodded, said something back, then her and her friend turned and walked away, Draco heading back to Harry.

"What just happened?" Harry asked.

"I asked her what uni she went to. Turns out she goes to ours, and I said we might see her around again some time. And then I thanked her for what she said, that it must have taken a lot of nerve to come up to us and say that and that we appreciate the compliment."

"Oh, right cool."

"Yeah."

"It was still weird though," Harry said, screwing up his face and looking at his boyfriend. They laughed. "I shouldn't have bought you that shirt, you're going to be obsessed with it now!"

Draco stuck out his tongue at him.

"Don't you show me that thing unless you intend on using it, Malfoy!" Harry said, reverting back to last names in a mock attempt at their old rivalry.

"Come here and I'll show you what I intend to do with it, Potter!" Draco taunted back. Harry stepped closer and was instantly wrapped in Draco's arms. Draco then lent in and kissed Harry long, hard, and deep, just like he'd been wanting to for the whole day.

They were in the middle of the ally, making out, Draco wearing a tee that said 'I love my boyfriend.' If any reporters saw them now, they would fail miserably at being discrete about their relationship. But right then they didn't really give a shit.

-

AN: Hey all! I have a bit to say about this here little fic. Firstly, Supré is a very popular clothing store for girls and women here in Australia. I used to work there and I know a lot of the mechanics of what goes on. I'm not too sure how accurate my conversion of the budget is, we don't use pounds, we have dollars. It's supposed to be about $AUD30 000. And about the shirts, they are all very real shirts that are in stock right now. I'm thinking of buying the myspace one. Just in case you didn't pick up on what the "It's all about House" shirt meant, it's referring to the TV show House. Secondly, my idea for this fic came to me yesterday. I was walking down Queen Street Mall, which is a lot like Diagon Ally in the fact that it is an open street with shops all up and down the sides, and its know as queen street mall. Anyway back to how I got my idea. I was walking down queen st when I saw these two guys. My reaction was a lot like the girl who approaches Harry and Draco (although I didn't go up to them or anything) One of them had platinum blonde hair and the other had dark black hair. They both looked like these two guys sooooo much, and they were flirting around and everything. What's more, the blonde was wearing the 'I love my boyfriend' shirt, and when I saw that, I had to physically stop myself from gasping and force myself to look away and keep walking, coz otherwise I know I would have stared with my mouth wide open, and that wouldn't be a good thing. LOL. So it's been bugging me ever since and I thought I'd play the scene out with Draco and Harry.

Also I've intended this as a one shot, but I've just had some more ideas as I've been writing this AN. If you'd like to see more of this fic, please let me know!!! Otherwise I'll just let it go and wont write anymore, but if you like it please please tell me!!! Keep in mind that if I do write more, the rating will probably have to go up, as what I intend gets quite smutty. So please review!!!


	2. Author's Note  about a sequel!

Hi All!!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed "I Love My Boyfriend" I really appreciate it! I just wanted to let you all know that there is now a sequel to this story and it is up on my profile, it is called "I Love My Boyfriend Two" and it is a multi-chaptered fic but there will be only very little plot to it. I'll be surprised if it goes over 5 chapters. BUT if it goes according to plan there could be a sequel to the sequel, if that makes sense.

So head on over there and review it!

gorgeousbowneyes


End file.
